Un Semidios en Royal woods
by eltioRob95
Summary: Lincoln y los estudiantes de la escuela se sorprenden ante la llegada de un nuevo alumno, pero este tiene cabello blanco al igual que Lincoln, despertando curiosidad en el peliblanco de la numerosa familia, Lincoln pronto descubrirá que se trata nada más y nada menos que del mismísimo hijo de Zeus. (elementos de la mitología griegas) precuela de Team Zeus.


**Hola a todos, como están lectores de fanfics y fans de the Loud house? Este 25 de septiembre que pasó se cumplió un año desde que publiqué "Team Zeus"**

**Esta es la primera historia del personaje que creé para ese fanfic , Geo, el semidios hijo de Zeus, de cabello blanco , igual que Lincoln, solo que este es un semidios, hahaha.**

**Este One shot lo escribí para darle sentido a Team Zeus, disfrútenlo.**

**Aunque esta historia tiene elementos de la mitología griega, no está acorde exactamente a la mitología, asi que ya lo saben, disfruten de este nuevo One shot :D**

* * *

**Un Semidios en Royal woods**

_Año 2004, Monte Olimpo, Grecia…_

El día tan ansiado había llegado, seres poderosos que la humanidad había olvidado, gracias a que la ciencia y la tecnología comenzaron a tomar fuerza, hubo un tiempo en que el ser humano veneraba temía, y respetaba a los dioses.

Pero a pesar de su devoción, el ser humano no era perfecto, y los dioses tampoco lo eran, pues también abusaban de su libertinaje, Zeus, el dios mayor, y rey del Olimpo, se enamoraba y excitaba por cada mujer mortal o diosa que veía desde los cielos , no dudaba en tomar la forma de cualquier objeto u animal para acercarse y cortejar.

Poseidón era peor, pues el dios del mar , la pesca, y las profundidades se metía con cada mujer mortal en contra de su voluntad, de hecho, de una de sus abominables acciones nació la horrenda Gorgona a quien la humanidad conocería como Medusa.

Eris la diosa del caos sentía rabia de que sus amigas Afrodita, Hera y Artemisa no la invitaran a sus reuniones, en eso mandó una manzana con el mensaje "Para la diosa más bella" generando enemistad y discordia entre las diosas del Olimpo, todo ese conflicto infantil generó la guerra de Troya, una de las guerras más grande en la historia.

Hera, la reina de los dioses, se sentía humillada y despreciaba de saber que su marido Zeus la engañaba constantemente, pero como Zeus era tan poderoso, ella sabía bien que desafiarlo y enfurecerlo sería un gran error, entonces descargó su ira contra las personas a quienes ella consideraba bastardos, productos de la infidelidad de su marido, Los semidioses, entre ellos, su víctima favorita, Heracles, a quien Hera enloqueció e hizo que el semidiós matara a su propia esposa e hijos solo para su propio entretenimiento.

Curiosamente, La única deidad que era justa y benevolente, era nada más y manes que el señor del inframundo, Hades, el menor de los tres dioses mayores, pues Hades había aprendido que su trabajo requería de mucha dedicación y responsabilidad, el problema era que la humanidad le tenía mucho miedo, no lo veneraban, no hacían muchas estatuas de él en su honor, a diferencia de los otros miedos, aunque al principio eso no le importaba mucho a Hades, con el tiempo comenzó a sentirse dolido con el asunto.

Con el paso de los siglos, los dioses comenzaron a aprender cosas de la humanidad, como la reflexión y el arrepentimiento, Zeus comenzó a pensar sobre sus acciones, entendió lo mucho que había despreciado el amor de su hermana y fiel esposa Hera, el caso no fue diferente con Hera, pues ella también comenzaba a Arrepentirse de todo el mal que había causado a los hijos semidioses de su hermano y esposo, ambos reyes impusieron una nueva ley, no volver a entrometerse en el mundo de los mortales, ni interferir en asuntos ajenos al Olimpo.

Pronto, aunque hubo algunos dioses que no estaban de acuerdo, tenían que obedecer ya que Zeus era un tirano, y muy severo con aquel que lo desafíe o desobedezca, las cosas cambiarían desde entonces.

Volviendo al presente, en el año 2004, Todas las deidades estaban con constante alegría, pronto se regocijarían con la llegada del pequeño Heredero, tal como leyeron, Zeus y Hera habían tenido un hijo legítimo después de tantos siglos.

Todos los dioses miraban con regocijo aquella pequeña inocente criatura, un bebé divino de ojos azules con cabello blanco, La viva imagen de su padre cuando era bebé y vivía oculto de Cronos .

-Awww, mi pequeño, mi querido Geo, serás la luz de mi existencia- dijo Zeus mientras acariciaba el rostro de su pequeño hijo.

-Oooh que conmovedor ¿no lo crees así Eris?- dijo una voz masculina con sarcasmo, llamando la atención de todos los dioses.

-Claro que si Ares- respondió una voz femenina.

\- no había visto tanta belleza caótica desde que los humanos derribaron aquellas dos edificaciones-

Los dioses vieron acercarse a los otros dos hijos de Zeus, uno era niño musculoso, con una toga de color negra, piel morena, sus ojos era rojos, se trataba de Ares ,el dios de la guerra.

La otra era una diosa con apariencia de niña, de cabello rubio, ojos color violeta, ella llevaba una armadura puesta y una extensa capa negra, su nombre era Eris, la diosa del caos, hija adoptiva de Zeus, el rey del Olimpo la había adoptado solamente con el fin de mantenerla a raya con la discordia que ella adoraba desatar y crear.

Ambos jóvenes dioses miraron aquel bebé en la cuna con una mirada aburrida, con mucho desprecio, pues ese niño sería el sucesor de Zeus en el Olimpo algún día, y por lo tanto sería el superior de ellos, cosa que no le agradaba a Eris, ni a Ares.

La diosa del caos arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Asi que esta es la cosa?-

-Eris, no seas irrespetuosa con tu nuevo hermanito- dijo Hera.

-Tal vez lo adores mucho cuando crezca-

-No es mi hermano de sangre, además, será difícil poder llevarme bien con alguien que probablemente me diga que hacer- dijo Eris mientras se daba vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse de vuelta a sus aposentos.

A pesar de que no era su hija de sangre, Hera miró a Eris con tristeza, sus palabras la habían tocado un poco, Zeus tocó su hombro.

-Descuida, ya le tendrá cariño con el tiempo ¿y qué me dices tu Ares? ¿quieres cargar a tu nuevo hermano?-

-No gracias padre, sabes que no soy muy afectivo-

-Oh, de acuerdo hijo, sabes que puedes cambiar de opinión luego-

-Si, como sea-

Hera y Zeus lo vieron retirarse hacia donde se había ido Eris.

-Siento que tu hijo aún se siente molesto por no haberlo elegido para ser el siguiente en el trono-

Zeus negó con la cabeza.

-He visto mucho de mi en él, y eso es lo que me aterra, Ares no es capaz de entender que debe mantener la paz en el cosmos para que exista el equilibrio, aún es un dios muy joven para entender, solo quiere ver guerras y masacres, no puede pensar más allá de eso-

-Pero si nosotros cambiamos, ellos también podrían-

-No lo sé querida mía, no lo sé-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Eris (un conjunto de columnas griegas sobre una nube de tormenta)

-AAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHHHHHH!- gritaba la joven diosa caótica con furia, mientras disparaba llamas violetas por los ojos, por la boca, e incluso las expulsaba con las manos hacia cualquier parte.

-NO PUEDE SER! ACASO NUNCA PODRÉ DIVERTIRME DE VERDAD SIN QUE ZEUS O SU HIJO ME JALEEN DE LA CORREA!-

La diosa cerraba sus puños con furia, mientras miraba hacia todas partes.

-Hahaha, vaya, veo que alguien está muy exaltada- dijo otra voz femenina, una que Eris reconocía al instante, para desgracia de ella, una nubosidad rosada apareció flotando frente a ella, le dio la espalda y le habló.

-No te dí permiso para entrar a mi habitación … Afrodita-

Aquella nubosidad tomó la forma de una hermosa mujer adolescente, de cabello pelirrojo, piel pálida, ojos azules , piel radiante, una toga dorada, se trataba de Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza, el amor y la sexualidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí señorita perfección?- preguntó Eris cruzada de brazos.

-Vine a tratar de animarte querida Eris, te ves muy estresada-

-¿Cómo no voy a estar estresada? Acaba de nacer un bastardo de sangre real que va a mandonearnos a todos en el futuro, de solo pensarlo, me dan ganas de bajar a la tierra E INCINERARLA!-

Lanzó una bola hacia el cielo, no importándole que Afrodita estuviera en su camino, por suerte, la diosa del amor esquivó ese ataque con rapidez, miró sorprendida a Eris, pero volvió a sonreírle de forma altanera.

-Si, te ves muy estresada Eris, relájate, por qué mejor no buscas algún hombre para desestresarte , como yo lo hago- Afrodita dió una mirada picarona , cosa que Eris detectó de inmediato.

-No soy una ramera descarada como tú-

Afrodita frunció un poco el ceño pero sonrió, en un abrir de ojos se apareció detrás de Eris.

-Entiendo Eris, veo que eres de esas-

-¿De quienes?- pregunto Eris.

-Descuida, yo puedo hacerte gozar, yo no soy de discriminar géneros,tengo muchos juguetes ¿conoces esa cosa que los mortales llaman "consolador"?-

Eris abrió sus ojos en shock , rápidamente empujó a Afrodita de su lado, ella rió en respuesta.

-NO HARÉ ESAS ASQUEROSIDADES CONTIGO!- gritó con el rostro todo rojo.

-Hahahaha vamos, no es tan malo, mis dedos son profesionales-

-Lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que te acuse con Hefesto!- ordenó Eris furiosa.

-Si Afrodita, déjanos solos, tengo que hablar con mi hermanastra-

Afrodita y Eris se voltearon hacia Ares, quien estaba en la entrada.

-Oh de acuerdo, los dejo solos, ya te atraparé con la guardia baja Eris hehehe- Dijo Afrodita a modo de broma, causando que la diosa caótica la fulminara con la mirada.

Afrodita miró a Ares de forma seductora, pues ellos ya tenían cierta historia como amantes.

-Oye Ares, estoy algo aburrida, Hefesto a estado muy ocupado con su trabajo de herrería, tal vez tú y yo podríamos…-

-Vete Afrodita, ya te dije que quiero hablar con Eris-

La diosa de cabello rojo hizo un falso pucherito con sus labios, pero se marchó de todas maneras, Eris negó con la cabeza.

-No sé como pudiste enredarte con esa, de hecho, todavía me cuesta creer que hayan congeniado, tu el dios de la guerra , con la diosa del amor-

Ares se cruzó de brazos.

-No estoy aquí para hablar de Afrodita, hermanastra-

-Oh ¿también vienes a burlarte en mi momento de furia? Por que no es muy sabio que hagas eso dios de la guerra, podría tirarte tus dientes aquí mismo-

-No, vine a hablar de nuestro hermano-

-Elegiste a la deidad equivocada para hablar de Geo-

-A mi también me molesta que mi padre lo haya elegido a él para ser su sucesor, somos los mayores ¿sabes lo molesto que sería que tu hermano menor sea tu superior?-

-La verdad no deseo saberlo-

-Ya hablé con algunos dioses sobre el complot contra Zeus-

Eris levantó la vista con curiosidad.

-¿y qué te dijeron?-

-Ninguno quiso unirse, todos temen y respetan a mi padre, Heracles dios de la fuerza no quiso saber del tema, Nuestros tios tampoco quisieron ayudarme a derrocarlo, Hades, por mas que deteste su trabajo ser el dios del inframundo, es fiel a Zeus, Poseidón no me tomó enserio y dijo que mejor olvidara esas ideas-

-Rayos, va a ser muy difícil poder destronar a Zeus-

-Pero podemos posponer ese plan para el futuro, hay que deshacernos del niño primero-

-¿Hablar de matar al niño? – Eris sonrió de forma maliciosa

-Me gusta como piensas Ares, pero y si Zeus se entera, el fue capaz de castigar a su esposa una vez, qué no te haría a ti?-

-El no lo sabrá-

-Oh, también existe un detalle importante sobre Geo Ares ¡ES UN DIOS! Aunque sea un bebé ¡ES UN DIOS! ¡LOS DIOSES NO MORIMOS! ¿Cómo vamos a matarlo idiota?-

-Con esto- dijo Ares sonriendo, mientras enseñaba un frasco, Eris reconoció aquel pequeño recipiente.

-¿¡De donde sacaste eso!?-

-Se lo robé a Hades en una de mis visitas al inframundo, frasco de elixir mortal, hará mortal a toda aquel que lo beba-

-No se sabe si funciona con dioses Ares-

-Pues Geo será el primero en comprobarlo-

Ambos rien con maldad durante un rato, hasta que un pensamiento invadió a la diosa caótica.

-Espera ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?-

-En mi reinado tu podrás desatar todo el caos que quieras Eris, me encantan los conflictos igual que tú Eris, y donde hay guerra siempre hay caos-

-Tienes razón, nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado bien por tener casi los mismos gustos, adelante hermano-

-Bien-

Ambas deidades continuaron su risa de maldad.

Una noche, Ares y Eris encapuchados, encubriendo sus identidades fueron hasta la habitación de Geo, ambos se llevaron al niño, se supone que no debían hacer mucho ruído, sin embargo, por culpa de un cántaro caído, fue el ruido suficiente para despertar a sus padres.

-¡GEO!-

Zeus y Hera rápidamente corrieron a la habitación del niño, solo para encontrar una cuna vacía.

-Nooo mi hijo!- Hera cayó de rodillas empezando a sollozar, Zeus apretó sus puños y gritó con dolor e ira.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGGG!-

El cielo se llenó de rayos y relámpagos, cosa que Eris y Ares notaron, a pesar de ser dioses, incluso ellos sintieron temor con sólo pensar que Zeus los descubriría.

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo Ares!-

-Cierra la boca Eris!-

Las dos deidades, con el niño llorando en brazos de Eris, aterrizaron en un bosque, tratando de escapar de la vista de su padre.

-Rápido!- dijo Eris mientras miraba cielo tormentoso con temor.

-Matémoslo y acabemos con esto ya!-

Ares sacó el frasco y se le da de tomar al bebé.

-Tiene que bebérselo todo-

-Listo ¿ y ahora qué?-

-Los dioses no necesitan un corazón humano para vivir, si escuchamos sus latidos, significa que es un mortal-

Eris y Ares acercaron sus oídos al pecho de bebé, sorprendentemente, los latidos podían escucharse, ellos miraron al bebé con sorpresa, el elixir había funcionado, convirtieron a un dios en mortal.

-Listo ¿ya lo hacemos?-

-Si, el siguiente paso, abandonarlo aquí en el medio del bosque, que las fieras se encarguen de él-

-¿Es todo? ¿Qué pasa si ningún animal lo ataca?-

-Morirá de hambre, para eso lo convertimos en mortal, ahora volvamos al Olimpo, antes de que noten nuestra ausencia-

Las dos crueles y malintencionadas deidades dejaron al bebé a su suerte, aunque pudieron acabarlo ellos mismos, no querían que la muerte de Geo sea directamente a ellos, ya que los dioses ,tarde o temprano se enterarían.

Ellos nunca imaginarían que una pareja de turistas encontrarían al niño y lo criarían como suyo.

* * *

_El presente , Actualidad…_

_"Nace en creta, el dios más sensual_

_El Hijo de un titán_

_Que se merienda a sus hijos yeah_

_Pero su mamá le logra ocultar_

_Seee cria en una cueva_

_Y una cabra le da de mamar_

_Seee entrena con la idea_

_De a Cronos derrotaaar!_

_¡ZEUS!"_

Clyde y Lincoln reían por el video de internet que se hacía viral, la mejor canción parodia de uno de los famosos personajes de la mitología griega.

-Hahahaha Lincoln está buenísimo, y muy divertido, además nos servirá para nuestra tarea de Mitología que nos encargó la maestra Johnson-

-Dímelo a mi Clyde, te dije que este video nos serviría mucho-

De repente ambos amigos sintieron un temblor en la casa, Todas las hermanas de Lincoln bajaron como una estampida desde las escaleras hacia Vanzilla, Lori fue la última en bajar.

-Lincoln , Clyde mejor apresúrense si no quieren ir caminando a la escuela ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si Lori, Clyde y yo ya casi terminamos- dijo el peliblanco.

-¿O no Clyde?-

Lincoln notó que Clyde otra vez se había desmayado al ver a Lori, el albino dio un suspiro, parece que tendría que arrastrar a Clyde de los brazos hasta llegar a Vanzilla.

Horas después…

Una vez en el salón de clases, y después de que Lincoln consiguiera despertar a Clyde, ambos se sentaron en sus pupitres , esperando la llegada de la maestra Johnson.

-Bien niños, espero que hayan hecho su trabajo práctico sobre mitología, aunque los mitos son personajes ficticios que jamás han existido, nos dejan una cierta enseñanza , pero antes quisiera presentar a un estudiante nuevo, por favor, sean gentiles con el, démosle la bienvenida a …¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Geo, mi nombre es Geo, maestra Johnson- dijo aquel niño con una sonrisa.

Lo que llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes del aula de Lincoln, especialmente a Lincoln y su amigo Clyde, es que aquel niño nuevo tenía el cabello blanco igual que el único varón de la familia ruidosa.¿

"Rayos ¿otro peliblanco en la escuela?" pensaba Chandler con fastidio.

-Bien Geo ¿algo que quieras decir?-

-Si maestro, es un gusto poder conocerlos a todos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, gracias-

-Oh qué educado, pasa y toma asiento- pidió la maestra con amabilidad.

Geo asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó en un pupitre vacía, justo al lado de Lincoln, este lo miraba con curiosidad, Geo sentía aquella mirada del albino.

-Disculpa ¿perdiste algo?- preguntó Geo en forma amigable.

-No, es solo que… es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a otra persona de cabello blanco como yo ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-

-¿Mis padres? hahaha no lo creerías si te lo dijera-

.déjame adivinar ¿son famosos?-

-Hmm algo asi ¿Cuál es tu nombre compañero?-

-Oh, Lincoln Loud, es un gusto conocerte- Lincoln le ofreció su mano , Geo correspondió el saludo, y ambos apretaron sus manos.

-Mi nombre es Geo-

-SI, ya lo sé-

* * *

_En el horario de la cafetería…_

Geo se encontraba comiendo en una mesa vacía, apartado, parecía ser alguien que no hacía mucho esfuerzo en socializar, uno de los típicos matones de la escuela se acerca a él.

-Oye tonto! Dame tu dinero si no quieres que te rompa la… AAARRRRHG!-

El bravucón gritó cuando Geo tomó su mano derecha con la que lo apuntaba y se la dislocó, el bravucón se fue llorando por donde había aparecido.

-como odio a los abusivos- se dijo el niño nuevo de cabello blanco mientras seguía comiendo su sándwich.

Lincoln y Clyde observaron sorprendidos.

-Wow, ese chico está lleno de sorpresa-

-Pronto Clyde, hay que sentarnos con él.

-No sé si sea una buena idea Lincoln, pero te haré caso-

Clyde y Lincoln se sentaron junto a chico nuevo, Geo los miró y sonrió.

-Oh, hola chicos, qué onda?-

-Nada novedoso- respondió Clyde.

-De hecho Geo queríamos conocer cosas de ti, créeme, en una escuela como la de Royal Woods, te conviene tener algunas amistades-

-Bien ¿por donde quieren empezar?-

-Bueno ¿Cuál es tu apellido? – inquirió Lincoln.

-es Carson-

-Oh ¿y quienes son tus padres?-

-dejé de hacerme esa pregunta hace tiempo- dijo Geo con naturalidad, Lincoln y Clyde se sorprendieron.

-Oh ¿eres adoptado como yo?- preguntó Clyde. -sin duda nos llevaremos bien-

-¿entonces tu apellido son de tus padres adoptivos? – preguntó el albino, a lo que Geo asintió.

-Si, nunca supe quienes son mis verdaderos padres, mis padres dijeron que nací en grecia o eso piensan, me encontraron en el bosque, reportaron un bebé perdido pero nunca se hallaron a mis padres, entonces ellos decidieron adoptarme-

-¿Entonces eres griego?-

-Si, pero nunca estuve por allá, aunque dicen que Grecia es hermosa en esta época del año, claro, si dejamos de lado esa crisis económica por la que pasan-

-Ya veo- dijo Lincoln.

-entonces ¿tu cabello es blanco natural?-

-Uh, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo un joven adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra, el cual tenía símbolos de alas en los hombros.

-Ahora qué haces aquí?- dijo Geo con fastidio.

-Por si no lo sabes, es mi primer dia de clases!-

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Lincoln confundido.

-Si ¿Quién es el?- preguntó el chico Mcbride.

-Es solamente un primo- el se voltea hacia su "Primo"

-Hermes , ya te dije que no me molestes-

-Pero es importante, tenemos que hablar-

Geo bufó molesto ante la insistencia de su primo.

-Chicos, discúlpenme-

Geo se fue con aquel chico rubio hacia los pasillos de la escuela, confundiendo a Lincoln y a Clyde.

-Eso fue algo extraño ¿no lo crees Lincoln?- comentó Clyde mientras devoraba su sándwich, el peliblanco entrecerró los ojos sintiendo curiosidad.

-Si, tienes razón-

En los pasillos de la escuela…

Hermes y Geo caminaron durante un rato por el pasillo de la escuela, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie escuchándolos en la conversación.

-Bien habla, no hay nadie-

-Que bueno, por que tendría que matarlo- respondió el heraldo de los dioses.

-No matarás a nadie Hermes, ni se te ocurra-

-Bueno , volviendo al tema Geo, tienes que venir al Olimpo conmigo, el lugar está hecho un caos desde que Zeus y Hera desaparecieron-

-Oh claro Hermes, solo hay un pequeño detalle, SOY MORTAL! Por qué pondrías a un mortal al mando del olimpo, por qué los dioses obedecerían a un mortal, admitelo , tu plan no va a funcionar, es un asco-

-Vamos Geo no es tan difícil, solamente estarás a cargo hasta que tu padre y tu madre aparezcan-

-No puedo romper las condiciones que impuso mi padre, no puedo ir al Olimpo hasta volverme un dios, fin de la discusión, seguiré con mi camino de héroe-

-¿Qué? ¿te crees incapaz de manejar un reino de dioses?-

-si es tan fácil, por que no lo administras tu?-

-No gracias- dijo Hermes negando con las manos.

-Es demasiado presión-

-HA! lo ves? acéptalo Hermes, es probable que ellos se hayan ido, para siempre, si no están ellos, me da igual quien gobierne el Olimpo, no soy un dios, por lo tanto no es de mi incumbencia-

-Bien, como quieras, me voy, aprovecharé de comer ese conjunto de pan, carne y verduras que los humanos llaman hamburguesas-

Hermes salió de la escuela de Royal Woods, allí se encontraba Afrodita esperándolo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-No le interesa, parece que si decidió tener una vida normal después de todo-

-Oh, eso sí es triste ¿vamos al centro comercial?- pidió la joven diosa del amor entusiasmada.

-Ya fuiste a ese lugar cuatro veces-

-Lo sé! No es genial!?-

-Hmmm- gimió Hermes fastidiado.

Geo se dispuso a ir a la cafetería cuando de repente, un casillero se abrió revelando a cierto niño de camisa naranja cayendo al suelo, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿¡Lincoln!?-

-No, puede ser! Eres un dios! ¡Y los dioses son reales!-

-Con que estuviste espiando eh? Tienes suerte de que Hermes no te haya visto o detectado, o el te habría matado-

-Perdón…ehm me está costando procesar todo esto, me acabo de enterar que no existe un dios como me habían dicho, existen mas!-

-Te explicaré todo a la salida de la escuela, solo no le digas a nadie-

Lincoln asintió.

-De acuerdo Geo-

Las horas de clase habían llegado a su fin, el peliblanco llamado Geo acompañó a Lincoln hasta su casa, decidió contarle a Lincoln toda su historia durante el camino sin guardarse ningún detalle.

-Wow, asi que naciste producto de la unión de tus dos padres que son Zeus y Hera-

-sip, soy el primer hijo de ellos dos-

-y ellos son hermanos-

-Así es-

-Eso es raro, aquí el casamiento entre hermanos es algo raro-

-Bueno Lincoln, para tu mente terrenal y mundana puede que lo sea, pero a los dioses no les importa mucho los lazos familiares, mi padre traicionó a mi abuelo para llegar al poder, aunque mi abuelo era un tirano-

-Bueno, he leído algunas historias de mitología griega como tarea, y no dicen cosas muy bonitas de tu padre y tu madre , son seres crueles y vengativos ¿no?-

Geo se detuvo y miró serio a Lincoln.

-Lincoln, La humanidad solo sabe cosas que ellos hicieron en la antigüedad, nadie los conoce como yo, ellos cambiaron para bien, ahora ellos son más comprensivos, más piadosos, no son los tiranos crueles que eran antes, las personas cambian o no?-

-Bueno, supongo que en eso tienes razón-

-Además, hace mucho tiempo que mi padre dejó de serle infiel a mi madre, ellos fueron a escondidas a esas terapias de pareja-

-Bueno, supongo que en eso no son tan diferentes de nosotros-

-Claro que no Lincoln, Los dioses pueden aprender de los humanos y viceversa-

Lincoln y Geo se detuvieron frente a la casa Loud.

-Bien Lincoln, aquí está tu casa, espero poder a tus herma…-

Todas las hermanas de Lincoln salieron de la para ver si los rumores en la escuela eran ciertos, todas ellas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver otro Peliblanco que no fuera su hermano.

-…nas?-

-Lincoln ¿Quién es el?-preguntaron Lola y Lana al mismo tiempo.

-otro cabello blanco, fascinante – dijo su hermana genio sin palabras.

-Chicas ¿estuvieron esperándome?-

-Hmm duh, queríamos ver si los rumores de la escuela eran ciertos- respondió Lori.

-Además nos enteramos de todo a través del micrófono que Lisa introdujo en tu ropa- explicó la Loud gótica.

Lincoln rodó los ojos.

\- por qué no me sorprende-

Una bola de fuego que todos lograron esquivar , por suerte, sorprende a las hermanas a Lincoln y al hijo de Zeus, el rápidamente observa a sus dos hermanos, Eris y Ares, quienes sonreían con malicia.

-Hola hermano ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- dijo Eris con burla.

-¿Quién es son esos dos?- preguntó Leni.

-Shhh Leni, no los provoques- dijo Lincoln con temor, aunque esos sujetos que aparecieron de repente, parecían niños de su misma edad, comunes y corriente, algo le indicaba a Lincoln que no lo eran.

-Ares, Eris ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Geo sorprendido de verlos.

-Queríamos ver qué tenia de interesante la tierra, hijo de Zeus- dijo Eris.

-y también vinimos a aprovechar que padre y madre no están para poder destruirte de una vez por todas- mencionó Ares.

-¿destruirme? Un momento, los monstruos que me atacaron, los obtáculos que me aparecieron en mis viaje, el abandonarme en un bosque cuando era un bebé ¿¡fueron ustedes!?-

-Que comes, que adivinas- respondió Eris.

Geo los miró con enojo y seriedad, ya no consideraba hermanos a aquellos miserables, sacó su espada de su mochila.

-Lincoln, tú y tus hermanas entren a su casa, podría ser peligroso-

-Ya lo oyeron, entren rápido!- ordenó Lincoln.

-Aún no entiendo qué pasa-

-Te explico luego Lola-

Geo sonrió de forma audaz.

-Iremos al patio trasero de esta casa a resolver esto, no quisiera que los mortales nos vean-

-Como quieras- dijo el dios de la guerra.

-El resultado será el mismo-

Lincoln y sus hermanas entraron gritando a la casa, llamando la atención de Lynn sr y Rita Loud quienes salieron de la cocina , curiosos.

-¿Hijos? Que ocurre- preguntó el patriarca de la familia.

-Les explicaré todo mamá y papá, pero agáchense!- pidió Lincoln.

La batalla de dioses había comenzado, entre Geo , Ares y Eris , Ares le lanzaba bolas de fuego mientras que Eris le lanzaba bolas de energía oscura, Geo las repelía con su espada, La familia Loud estaba escondida, todos excepto uno de ellos.

-Lynn, aléjate de la ventana!- ordenó su madre.

-Oh por favor mamá, hay dioses peleando en NUESTRO patio! ¿y nosotros tenemos que escondernos?-

* * *

_En el patio de la casa Loud…_

-Ustedes no se saldrán con la suya hermanos!- gritó Geo.

-hahaha ¿tu nos vas a detener Geo? Eres un simple mortal- se burló Eris.

-Si, todos sabemos que un mortal nunca podría contra un dios- dijo Ares con superioridad.

-De hecho- agregó Eris.

-No creo que puedas proteger a ningún mortal de nosotros, y lo puedo demostrar- la diosa del caos sonrió con maldad, y dirigió su vista a la casa Loud, Geo lo notó y se aterró de solo pensar que la seguridad de los Loud estaría en riesgo.

Eris se tele transportó a la casa Loud, las hermanas, Lynn sr , Rita, todos gritaron al ver a la joven diosa , ella tomó del cuello a Lana.

-Me la prestan? Gracias Muahahaha-

Vuelve a aparecerse de nuevo en el patio, Eris con una sonrisa maliciosa, tenía a Lana de rehén.

-Suéltame bruja! – forcejeó Lana intentando liberarse.

-Déjala – ordenó Geo.

-Bien, hagamos una prueba, apuesto que si le rompo el cuello a esta pequeña mortal, tú ya no podrás salvarla-

Geo no podía hacer ningún movimiento brusco, o de lo contrario, la pequeña hermana de Lincoln pagaría el precio.

-Rayos, no podré sorprenderla-

-Por supuesto que no idiota, yo soy la ama y señora de la discordia, nada puede sorprenderme a mí-

-Geo, no importa si no me salvas, de todos modos , te considero un gran héroe- dijo Lana con una sonrisa.

-Que horror, eso fue tan asquerosamente sentimental , no puedo creer que dijeras eso en voz alta niña-

De la nada Eris recibe un pastelazo en el rostro, cegándola por un instante, soltando a la Lana, llevó sus manos a su rostro cubierto de crema.

-AAAGHHH QUEDÉ CIEGA! –

-Bien hecho Luan- dijo Lincoln.

-Si, aunque sean dioses, deben aprender que si alguien se mete con un Loud, se meten con todos- agregó la Loud deportista.

-¡Malditas bolsas de carne!- gritó Ares furioso, el les lanzó una gran bola de fuego.

-¡Rayos!

-Muévanse!

Todos los Loud esquivaron la bola de fuego, para desgracia de Lucy, ella no logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

-Suspiro-

La bola de fuego estrelló a Lucy contra la pared, calcinando la mitad de su cuerpo, ella cayó muerta instantáneamente por el ataque, cosa que horrorizo a los Loud, especialmente a Lincoln.

-¡Lucy NO!-

Geo miró la escena, una muerte frente a sus propios ojos, el se enfureció, apretó sus puños, el cielo empezó a nublarse, escuchándose refusilos de truenos.

-Que está pasando?- dijo Ares mirando al cielos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Geo gritó tan fuerte que un montón de relámpagos salieron de su boca hacia el dios de la guerra.

Los relámpagos de Geo mandaron a volar a Ares, lejos hacia el bosque, Eris lo había visto todo, cayó de espaldas, sin poder creerlo.

-Tiene el poder del rayo, pero cómo es posible, se supone que es un mortal!-

Sintió una mano tocar su hombro, Eris se volteó y su expresión de asombro cambió a una de horror al ver a su padrastro Zeus mirándola con ira, El dios mayor cambió su atuendo de mortal común, a su característica toga blanca reluciente.

-Tú y tu hermano están en serios problemas-

Zeus usó unas poderosas cadenas doradas, con ellas esposó a la diosa del caos, asegurándose de que no escapara, Eris tragó saliva.

-Truenos-

Ares regresó del bosque, con una sed de venganza contra Geo.

-¿Asi que tenías poderes? Bien, esto lo hace más interesant…-

El dios de la guerra tembló al ver a su padre al lado de Geo, Hera negó la cabeza con notable decepción.

-H-Hola padre, solamente andaba por aquí y…-

-BASTA ARES! Sé muy bien lo que tratabas de hacer-

Zeus le lanzó las cadenas doradas a Ares, estos lo atraparon , el rey del Olimpo lo arrastró hacia él, Ares lo miró.

-Ya no te consideraré mi hijo por esto, intentaste deshacerte de tu propio hermano, eso es traición -

Ares lo miró con odio.

-¿Ahora resulta que soy tu hijo? Tú vas a caer "Gran Zeus" , algún dia gobernaré el Olimpo y al universo! Ni siquiera tu podrías matarme, somos dioses y los dioses vivimos por siempre-

Geo sonrió de ver que por fin sus malvados hermanos recibirían su castigo correspondiente, los sollozos de Lincoln y sus hermanas por la difunta Lucy lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, el rápidamente corrió hacia el cuerpo de Lucy, su cuerpo ya estaba completamente frío y sin vida, era demasiado tarde.

-Lo lamento Lincoln- dijo el semidios.

Lincoln no respondió y siguió llorando.

-Prometo que voy hacerte el mejor funeral para ti hermana, invitaré a todos tus amigos del club de poesía, Haiku estará destrozada-

-¡No digas eso Lincoln!- gritó Lynn mientras derramaba sus lágrimas igual que el.

-¡No esta muerta! ¡solo está fingiendo! ¡YA DEJA DE BROMEAR LUCY! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DI QUE SOLO ESTÁS FINGIENDO!-

Lynn suplicaba al cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto, se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba a creer que Lucy había muerto, Lynn hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana gótica.

-LUCYYYYYY! *sniff* *sniff*

Zeus y Hera contemplaron con tristeza la perdida de aquella familia de mortales, pues ellos se sintieron de la misma manera aquella fatídica noche, en que creyeron haber perdido a Geo para siempre.

* * *

_En otra parte…_

Lucy despertó y miró a su alrededor, la Loud gótica noto que solamente había niebla y oscuridad a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es este lugar? Se supone que morí-

-Y moriste, Lucy Marie Loud- dijo una voz tétrica, Lucy miró una figura fantasmal ante ella, cuando se aclaró su visión , se dio cuenta de que era un persona de cabello y barba blanca muy desnutrida, sin pupilas en sus ojos,con una apariencia esquelética, llevaba un remo en su mano.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿eres la muerte?-

-No, no soy ella, yo soy Caronte el barquero, soy aquel que guía a todos los mortales que hayan muerto-

-¿Caronte?- de repente Lucy recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en el patio de su casa, los dioses, el ataque, sus últimos segundos antes de morir.

-¿Estoy en el inframundo? Wow, el mejor dia de mi vida- dijo la gótica con una sonrisa.

-Al menos tú aceptas tu final con alegría, normalmente los mortales que llegan aquí aparecen llorando , aterrados o molestos de que aún no era su tiempo para estar aquí.

-Bueno ¿A dónde me llevarás?-

\- A los jardines elíseos, ahí van las almas que fueron buenas personas en vida, la mayoría de tus parientes están allí-

-¿incluso la bisabuela Harriet?- preguntó.

Caronte asintió,

-Bueno, espero que sea tan lúgubres como los imagino-

Caronte y Lucy caminaron hasta la entrada del Inframundo , el cual era una enorme caverna, de allí emergió un enorme perro rottweiler de tres cabeza, la gótica reconoció al can y se maravilló con la criatura.

-Cerbero- *sonriendo*

Sin embargo el intimidante perro gruñó y le ladró al verla, Caronte levantó su mano en alto.

-Tranquilo Cerbero, ella viene conmigo-

Cerbero se sentó y bajó sus tres cabeza, cosa que confundió al barquero.

-Qué extraño, el nunca ha hecho…Mi señor!-

Caronte se arrodilló al ver a su superior y rey, Lucy quedó boquiabierta, era un hombre de piel pálido, ojos blancos como los de un muerto, cabello negro, y un toga con toques de gris y negro, se trataba del mismísimo gobernante del inframundo.

-Tu eres Hades ¿verdad?-

Hades asintió.

-Asi es Lucy Loud, normalmente no me presento en la entrada de mi reino para recibir a los recién llegados , pero es una excepción contigo ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, supongo, feliz de saber que seré una residenta de un lugar tan asombroso como el inframundo griego, volveré a ver a mi familia en los jardines elíseos ¿no?-

-Si se portaron bien en la tierra, si-

-Bueno, eso me anima un poco-

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte Lucy, tu muerte no fue algo natural, te asesinó un dios-

-Si, fue Ares-

-Sé que fue el, verás, ha pasado muchos milenios desde que vino un mortal asesinado por una deidad, como gobernante del inframundo, puedo darle la opción de volver, debido a que su muerte no fue natural-

Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar esa revelación.

-¿puedo volver?-

-Eso depende de ti Lucy Loud, si quieres quédate en los jardines eclesios y espera a que tu familia venga a uno por uno, o puedes volver ahora mismo y vivir el resto de tu vida mortal con ellos hasta que envejezcas, por cierto, morirás cuando tengas 97 años-

La Loud gótica se quedó pensativa un momento, por un lado, le agradaba la idea de ser una residente más del reino de Hades, vería a todos sus familiares y conocidos que ella perdió , pero también dejaría sola a Lynn, Lucy apreciaba mucho a su compañero deportista a pesar de lo ruda y tosca que Lynn podía llegar a ser, y seguramente Lincoln también estaría destrozado, no podía hacerle eso a su familia.

-Vaya, que decisión más difícil-

Mientras tanto con los Loud…

Todos descargaban sus lágrimas sobre el cadáver de Lucy, la casa Loud ya no sería la misma con su ausencia, muchas semanas de tristeza y luto se avecinaban para los Loud.

-Oh Lucy- dijo Lincoln con lágrimas.

-Prometo que siempre conservar tus poemas-

-Aléjate de mis poemas Lincoln-

La familia Loud, Hera, Zeus y Geo se sorprendieron al ver a Lucy levantándose en la típica posición de vampiro, el les dio una media sonrisa.

-Yo aún no me iré de aquí-

-¡LUCY!- exclamaron sus hermanos con alegría.

-Estás viva hija querida- dijo Rita con gran alegría, pero aun soltando algunas lágrimas.

Lynn sr abrazó a su hija gótica.

-Oye, no estuviste fingiendo ¿verdad?- preguntó su hermana deportista.

-Claro que no Lynn, vi la entrada del inframundo y regresé- respondió la gótica y dirigió su mirada al semidios.

-Tu tio Hades te manda saludos Geo-

Zeus llevó su mano a la frente.

-Oh es verdad, había olvidado que Hades otorgaba segundas oportunidades a aquellos que morían en manos de deidades-

Ares y Eris gruñeron para si mismos, ni siquiera en matar mortales pudieron salirse con la suya.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa Loud…

Toda la familia sin excepción se levantaron de sus camas para darle la despedida al semidios, en pleno amanecer, Los Loud estaban en la entrada de la casa, listos para despedirse de Geo.

-Quiero agradecerte Lincoln Loud y también quiero disculparme por haber traído la ira de mis hermanos aquí en tu hogar-

-No importa Geo- respondió el peliblanco sin darle importancia al asunto.

-De todos modos, no eres el primer ser extraño que vino a Royal Woods, no te ofendas-

El rió en respuesta.

-No, no me ofendo Lincoln ,he visto que tu familia es muy valiente si se lo propone-

El miró con orgullo a sus hermanas y sus padres.

-Lo sé, son únicos en su clase, entonces ¿aun eres un mortal? Creí que tu padre Zeus por fin te volvería un dios-

-Bah, no tengo prisa con eso Loud, prefiero mi vida terrenal por ahora, al menos Ares y Eris ya no me molestarán en mi travesía por el mundo-

-Eres genial Geo, me alegra haberte conocido-

-Lo mismo digo Lincoln, adiós familia Loud!-

-¡Adiós! ¡Adios! ¡Adios!- respondían todas las hermanas Loud al únisono.

-No será la última vez que me veas Lincoln- se despidió el semidios de cabello blanco antes de caminar hacia la calle y tomar el autobús hacia algún destino desconocido.

Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa , Lana , Lola , toda la familia Loud entró de vuelta a la casa a seguir con sus asuntos cotidianos de siempre.

Lincoln se volteó a la cámara.

-Bueno amigos, aunque la vida de Geo como hijo de un dios se escuche muy interesante, sigo pensando que mi vida con mis hermanas no lo cambiaría por nada, eso si, sigo pensando que es raro que su madre sea hermana de su padre, digo ¿Quién se casaría con su hermana y procrearía un hijo con ella? por suerte no somos dioses, haha nos vemos!-

Dijo el Peliblanco antes de entrar a la casa Loud.

**FIN.**

**(Geo regresará en el fanfic "The Loud house: El equipo inesperado")**

* * *

**Esta fue la primera historia de Geo, el semidios peliblanco hijo de Zeus, espero que les haya gustado , y se hayan entretenido con algunas referencias que puse aquí, saludos. : )**

**Habrá más de este personaje en futuros fics con los Loud, como ya lo había dicho en "Team Zeus" **


End file.
